


Der Fremde

by callisto24



Category: Supernatural, The Mentalist
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Jane begegnet einem Fremden. Ein Gespräch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Fremde

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler für Supernatural Staffel 8.   
> Geschrieben für de_bingo in LJ. Prompt: Cocktails

*  
Für einen Augenblick überlegte Patrick Jane, sich einen Tee zu bestellen. Wenn auch nur, um das Gesicht des Barkeepers zu beobachten. Ein Vergnügen war es allemal dabei zuzusehen, wie dessen Gehirn arbeitete, der versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wo er die Teebeutel aufbewahrte, oder ob er andere Tassen vorrätig hatte, als die, auf denen Café in geschwungenen Buchstaben stand. Auch wenn Kaffee ähnlich selten geordert wurde, konnte Patrick doch darauf schwören, dass er in diesem Winkel Kaliforniens den einzigen und einsamen Teetrinker darstellte. Zumindest in einer Cocktailbar. Nichtsdestotrotz stand es auf der Karte und Patrick suchte einen Weg, sich abzulenken, die Zeit zu vertreiben. Schlafen würde er diese Nacht nicht mehr. In welcher Nacht war ihm das schon vergönnt? Er konnte froh sein, wenn das Sofa auf dem Revier, die Geräusche, die Betriebsamkeit, die ihn dort umgab, ihn soweit beruhigte, dass er ein paar Stunden Ruhe fand. Immer in dem Wissen, dass er beim Aufwachen nicht mit Red John's Zeichnung an der Wand neben ihm oder einem weitaus schrecklicheren Anblick konfrontiert sein würde.   
"Manhattan", sagte er schließlich, warf den Gedanken an Tee über Bord, sah stattdessen der wohltuenden Wirkung des Alkohols entgegen. Manchmal, gelegentlich diente der zumindest für einen Augenblick als Lösung.   
Lisbon war unterwegs und er konnte selbst kaum glauben, wie sehr er sie vermisste. Wäre sie hier, hätte er längst einen Vorwand gefunden, sie von ihrer wohlverdienten Nachtruhe abzuhalten. Fast kam es ihm vor, als hätten sich auch die Kriminellen entschlossen, zwei Tage Urlaub zu nehmen. Nicht einmal der Ansatz eines Falles in Sicht und nach dem letzten Debakel vermied Patrick jeden Gedanken an Red John. Nicht ohne Lisbon. Die ihn am Boden der Tatsachen hielt, auf die er sich verließ, dass sie ihn aus Situationen herausboxte, in die er sich immer wieder, fraglos in selbstzerstörerischer Absicht hineinbegab. Dabei spürte er keinen Hang zur Selbstzerstörung. Keinen auffallenden zumindest. Vor langer Zeit bereits hatte er sich geschworen, erst Ruhe zu finden, wenn er Red John ins Grab geschickt hatte. Danach gab es nichts, nur Leerlauf. Was danach geschah, zählte zu einem gänzlich anderen Thema.   
Er nahm einen großen Schluck und verzog den Mund. Eigentlich konnte er Manhattan nicht leiden, gewann er den meisten Drinks nicht viel ab. Oder den Sommercocktails, die auf großen Tafeln vor der Bar angepriesen wurden. Aber solange ein Drink seinen Zweck erfüllte und ihn dem Sonnenaufgang ein Stück näher brachte, war schon einiges gewonnen.   
Patrick drehte sich um und musterte von seinem Platz am Tresen aus die Kundschaft. Die Bar war gerade voll genug, dass niemand ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Wenn er Interesse daran hätte, wäre es ihm ein Leichtes, die meisten Anwesenden um ihr Geld zu erleichtern oder um anderes, um Gedanken, Pläne, Absichten, die sie wertschätzten.   
Die Tür öffnete sich und ein großer Mann betrat den Raum. Ein wirklich großer Mann, mindestens einen Kopf größer als er selbst. Doch duckte der sich, die Schultern fielen nach vorne, die Haltung vermittelte den Wunsch, unauffällig zu bleiben. Patricks Neugierde erwachte, als der Mann mit fraglos geübtem Blick in Sekundenschnell den Raum abtastete. Kein Zweifel, er suchte nach Bedrohungen. Patrick kannte diesen Blick zu gut. Ebenso fühlte er sich veranlasst, die Geschwindigkeit und Unauffälligkeit anzuerkennen, mit der der Fremde sich ein Bild von der Situation machte. Auch wenn der keineswegs aus der Gegend stammte.   
Patrick verzog den Mund. Das Flanellhemd erinnerte an einen kanadischen Holzfäller und die Jeans hatte erheblich bessere Tage gesehen. Zudem konnten die Schuhe eine Reinigung vertragen. Er vermutete, die Erdkrusten und Sandspuren mehrerer Staaten an den Sohlen. Überhaupt sah der Mann aus, als reise er viel, vermutlich in einem Truck oder anderem Auto. Auf sich gestellt, deshalb auf der Hut. Ein Krimineller, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit. Dennoch schlugen bei Patrick keine Alarmglocken an. Immerhin gab es solche und solche. Der Neuankömmling sah zwar aus, als sei er in der Lage, jemanden zu töten. Aber gleichermaßen wirkte er, als ob sein Gewissen ihm unüberlegte Handlungen verbot. Mehr noch, er schien von Moralvorstellungen dominiert zu sein. Auch wenn seine Kleidung in mehrere Richtungen interpretiert werden konnte, fehlte ihm doch jegliches Anzeichen eines Psychopathen. Vielleicht war er ungeübt im Kontakt mit anderen Menschen, aber sicher nicht unfähig.   
Zudem kannte Patrick genug Soziopathen in Designer-Anzügen, um zu wissen, wie wenig eine Lebensweise, Kleidung oder äußere Umstände aussagten.   
Auf jeden Fall war der Mann interessant, ein Rätsel, das zu lösen, ihn für eine Weile beschäftigen konnte.   
Patrick schlug den Blick nieder, wohl wissend, dass der Fremde seine Musterung bemerkt hatte. Er gratulierte sich selbst, als der Mann auf ihn zukam und mit nur einem freien Stuhl zwischen ihnen am Tresen Platz nahm. Er strich sein Haar zurück, das einen Schnitt vertragen könnte, wenigstens Patricks Ansicht nach. Ansonsten war es perfekt und davon verstand er etwas, widmete er doch selbst einen guten Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit seiner Frisur.   
Der Fremde ließ sich ein Bier geben und einen Whiskey, kippte letzteren in einem Zug. Danach umfasste er die Flasche mit beiden Händen und starrte auf das Etikett, als handele es sich um die Mona Lisa.   
Patrick wartete, doch der Fremde veränderte weder seine Haltung, noch den Blick, rührte sich nicht. Patrick war nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt atmete. War sich auch nicht sicher, was dessen Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob der sich seiner Anwesenheit nicht bewusst war oder ob er ihn absichtlich ignorierte. Was ganz klar etwas zu bedeuten hatte, fiel es Patrick doch nie schwer, das Verhalten seiner Mitmenschen zu deuten. Der Fremde war offensichtlich geübt darin, sich unauffällig zu benehmen, Beobachtungen anzustellen und dementsprechend zu handeln. Denn was Jane ebenfalls auffiel war die Spannung in dem schlaksigen Körper. Für andere kaum wahrzunehmen, saß der doch mehr oder weniger zusammengesunken auf seinem Barhocker, wirkte als kümmere ihn seine Umgebung keinen Deut. Und doch konnte Jane schwören, dass der Mann fähig war, innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde aufzuspringen und auf eine Gefahr zu reagieren. Ein Gedanke, der ihn zusätzlich erstaunte, brachte er den Fremden doch automatisch mit Gefahren in Verbindung. Und da traf es ihn, natürlich hatte er den Mann schon einmal gesehen. Patricks Blick fiel auf den Fernseher über der Bar. Segen oder Fluch, aber er vergaß selten, was ihm einmal unter die Augen gekommen war, und so lange konnte es noch nicht her sein. Auch wenn die Aufnahmen verzerrt gewesen waren und keine Meldung mehr gefolgt war, um die Sache aufzuklären, erinnerte er sich doch deutlich. Es ging um gewalttätige Serienkiller, hatte sich zugegeben reichlich konfus und unklar angehört, zudem in einer anderen Ecke des Kontinents abgespielt. Und natürlich konnte es sich durchaus um zufällige Ähnlichkeit handeln. Lange Haare, Flanellshirt - das kam gewiss häufiger vor.   
Für einen Augenblick war er unaufmerksam und sein Blick hing ein wenig zu lange an dem anderen, denn plötzlich drehte der sich zu ihm um, musterte ihn prüfend. "Kenne ich Sie?"   
Patrick erwiderte den Blick, studierte die dunklen Augen, deren Farbe irgendwo zwischen braun, grün, vielleicht mit Anteilen von blau lag, schüttelte langsam den Kopf, lächelte entwaffnend. "Das dachte ich für einen Augenblick", erwiderte er in ehrlichem Tonfall. "Aber ich habe mich wohl getäuscht."   
Der Fremde nickte. "Das denke ich auch." Er drehte sich wieder zurück zur Theke.   
"Patrick Jane", sagte Patrick. "Sie sind nicht von hier?"   
Um die Lippen des Fremden zuckte es. "Nein", antwortete er, ohne ihn anzusehen.   
Patrick nahm einen Schluck. Den Serienkiller schloss er aus. Was die Gewalttätigkeit anging, befand er sich noch im Zweifel, doch sprachen seine Instinkte sich zu deutlich gegen die Möglichkeit aus. Fähig zur Gewalt - mit Sicherheit. Aber alles andere als ein Psychopath. Auch wenn das manchmal schwer zu erkennen war.   
"Kalifornien ist immer eine Reise wert", sagte Patrick schließlich.   
Der Fremde sah ihn von der Seite an, kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ich habe Sie doch schon einmal gesehen", murmelte er. "Sie sind Hellseher."   
"Es gibt keine Hellseher", antwortete Patrick automatisch.   
Der Mann blinzelte. "Natürlich gibt es die. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob Sie dazugehören."   
"Ah." Das konnte tatsächlich interessant werden. Patrick legte den Kopf schief, hob die Augenbrauen. "Es gibt sie nicht", stellte er fest. "Dabei handelt es sich um Betrug und ich weiß, wovon ich rede."   
Um die Lippen des Manns zuckte es kurz. "Ich bestreite nicht, dass dies meistens der Fall ist. Aber es gibt Ausnahmen."   
"Denken Sie."   
"Denke ich." Der Mann atmete aus. "Sam Winchester", stellte er sich vor. "Auf der Durchreise. Falls Sie meine Akte aktualisieren wollen."   
Patrick nickte. "Nett von Ihnen. Aber ich führe keine Akten."   
"Sie nicht", murmelte Sam. "Aber Ihre Behörde."   
"Ist nicht meine Behörde", erwiderte Patrick und seine Irritation stieg. "Ich bin Freiberufler." Sam wusste offensichtlich über ihn Bescheid. Nicht dass es sich um ein Wunder handelte, manchmal wurde mit, manchmal gegen seinen Willen über ihn berichtet. Dagegen ließ sich nichts ausrichten.   
"Berater", sagte Sam, und Patrick fiel auf, dass der, trotz der Spannung, die er immer noch von ihm empfing, keine Vorsicht, nicht einmal den Anflug einer Besorgnis ihm gegenüber zeigte. Dass er Patrick keineswegs als Bedrohung empfand, erstaunte ihn. Zumal er selbst darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass Patrick ihn erkannt und die Verbindung zu einer unter Umständen kriminellen Vergangenheit hergestellt hatte.   
"Berater", bestätigte Patrick. "Ich trete nur auf, wenn man mich zu Hilfe ruft."   
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier, richtete den Blick auf den Tresen, sah aus, als sei das Gespräch für ihn beendet.   
Patrick räusperte sich. "Natürlich arbeite ich nicht nur für die Polizei. Wenn mich ein Fall anspricht, kümmere ich mich auch um diesen."   
"Sie denken ich hätte einen Fall für Sie?" Sam sah ihn nicht an. Patrick lächelte kurz. "Ich denke, dass Sie nicht gewohnt sind, allein zu reisen. Dementsprechend befinden Sie sich wohl auf der Suche nach jemandem oder etwas. Was das angeht, habe ich Verbindungen."   
Sam runzelte die Stirn. "Ist das so offensichtlich?" Wieder drehte er sich zu Patrick, straffte seinen Rücken, musterte ihn erneut, lächelte wieder. "Unglücklicherweise können Sie mir nicht helfen. Da Sie vermutlich ahnen, um wen es geht, ist das wohl auch besser so."   
Patrick hob die Augenbrauen. Sam schaltete schnell, sah aus, als habe Patrick hier jemanden gefunden, der ihm Kontra geben konnte. Und das trotz des seltsamen Äußeren.   
"Mag sein", antwortete er langsam. "Ich erinnere mich gut an die Berichte. Auch daran, dass Ihr Bruder vor Jahren bereits unter Mordverdacht stand. Aber die Hinweise sind beide Male auffallend schnell verschwunden, haben sich mehr oder weniger in Luft aufgelöst."   
Sam hielt seinem Blick stand. "Sie wissen, wie das ist. Man baut ein Szenario auf, die Dinge verselbstständigen sich. Aber irgendwo gibt es immer jemanden, der die Fähigkeiten besitzt, Spuren zu beseitigen."   
Patrick nickte langsam. "Und doch spielen Sie nicht auf meiner Seite", stellte er fest. "Das wüsste ich. Es handelt sich um eine andere Kategorie."   
Sam blinzelte. "Vielleicht um eine, die nicht existiert."   
Patrick lachte. "Interessanter Aspekt. Sie sind witzig."   
Sams Lippen kräuselten sich. "Das hat mir noch keiner gesagt. Wenigstens nicht in letzter Zeit."   
In diesem Augenblick wusste Patrick Bescheid. Er sah mit glasklarer Deutlichkeit, dass Sam unschuldig war. Zumindest im Sinne seiner Tätigkeit, in den Augen Lisbons, wenn Patrick sich deren Blick vor Augen führte. Er ließ sein Glas stehen und lehnte sich zurück, begutachtete Sam offen.   
"Was?" Der hob die Augenbrauen. "Gibt es ein Problem?"   
Patrick nickte, schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf. "Nur noch eines", gab er zu. "Ich frage mich, inwieweit Ihre Sicht der Realität von der verbreiteten abweicht."   
Sam blinzelte. "Von ihrer meinen Sie."   
"Auch." Patrick lächelte. Sam imitierte seine Bewegung, ließ das Bier los und setzte sich ein Stück zurück. "Es gibt da gewiss übertriebene Fixierungen", erklärte er nachdenklich. "Das muss ich Ihnen gegenüber nicht weiter ausführen. Wenn ich richtig liege, sehen Sie überall einen Fingerzeig auf Red John. Selbst dort, wo der nie gewesen sein konnte. Ich wette sogar, dass Sie mich nach einer möglichen Verbindung abgetastet haben."   
Patricks Lächeln zerfiel. "Ich sehe überall Verbrechen", murmelte er. "Das ist richtig. Aber solange ich kann, vermeide ich die bewusste Auseinandersetzung mit einem konkreten Täter. Eine solche bringt doch Erinnerungen mit sich, die mir den Schlaf, den Frieden und den Willen zum Leben rauben." Er räusperte sich, erstaunt darüber, so offen gewesen zu sein. Sein Blick flog zu dem Drink. Aber seltsam genug, blieb der Schmerz, der mit diesen Worten einherzugehen pflegte, aus, fühlte er eher einen Anflug von Befreiung. Den er sonst nur spürte, wenn er mit Lisbon über Dinge sprach, die sich trotz seines Widerstandes doch immer wieder in sein Bewusstsein bohrten.   
Vielleicht lag es an Sams Blick. In dem entdeckte Patrick ein tiefes Verständnis, den Widerhall seiner eigenen quälenden Gefühle, das Wissen, wie es sich anfühlte zu bereuen, hilflos zu sein, dem Schicksal ausgeliefert, das mit einem spielte.   
"Und wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass man nach dunklen Motiven in ihnen fahndet, sollten Sie Ihr Erscheinungsbild überdenken."   
Sam schwieg so lange, dass Patrick bereits erwog, ihn beleidigt zu haben, selbst wenn eine Reaktion dieser Art allem widersprach, was er in dem Mann bislang gelesen hatte.   
Doch dann lächelte Sam. "Das Problem kenne ich nicht. Aber Ihr Auftreten scheint mir auch ein wenig ungewöhnlich." Er ließ seinen Blick über Patricks Anzug wandern. Der zupfte an seinem Ärmel, nickte, bevor er das Lächeln erwiderte. "Es ist nichts gegen guten Geschmack einzuwenden, egal wo man sich befindet."   
Nun lachte Sam tatsächlich. Nach dem rauen Tonfall zu schließen, war es eine Weile her, dass der sich amüsiert hatte. Vielleicht auch, dass er eine Unterhaltung geführt hatte. Patricks Neugierde wurde von Neuem angestachelt.   
"Gut", sagte er. "Sie wissen eine Menge. Und jetzt wüsste ich gerne, in welcher Realität Sie leben."   
Sam grinste. "In einer, die Engel, Teufel und Dämonen beinhaltet."   
Patricks Augen weiteten sich. Er blinzelte wieder, erwog die Möglichkeit eines Nervenzusammenbruchs, den sein Gegenüber erlitten hatte. Schizophrenie, Epilepsie, andere geistige und körperliche Erkrankungen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Übrig blieb lediglich eine milde Form von Paranoia, die er ernsthaft in Betracht zog. Alles andere passte wenig zu seinem Eindruck. Natürlich war er nicht allwissend und Sam eindeutig klug genug, um ihn bis zu einem gewissen Grad hinters Licht führen zu können.   
"Sie machen sich über mich lustig", sagte er und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als Sam den Kopf schüttelte.   
"Keineswegs", fuhr der fort. "Aber ich erspare Ihnen Details."   
"Tun Sie das nicht", murmelte Patrick. "Ganz im Ernst, ich würde liebend gerne mehr erfahren, über Engel und Dämonen."   
Sam presste die Lippen zusammen, rieb sich die Nase, dann die Schläfen, strich erneut sein Haar zurück.   
"Ich habe meinen Bruder verloren", sagte er ernst. "Meine einzige Hoffnung, dass er noch lebt, begründet sich auf die Tatsache, dass er zusammen mit einem Engel verschwunden ist."   
"Einem Engel, im Sinne eines besonders guten Menschen?", erkundigte Patrick sich.   
Sam sah ihn nicht an. "Im Sinne eines Engels mit schwarzen Flügeln, des Engels, der ihn einst aus der Hölle geholt hat. Der seine Verletzungen geheilt hat und meine."   
"Ein guter Freund", murmelte Patrick und Sam nickte, sah ihn immer noch nicht an. Auch Patrick schwieg nun. Am meisten erstaunte ihn seine Neigung, den Worten Sams Glauben zu schenken. Dass der aus einer Nervenheilanstalt entsprungen war oder sein Leben in einer Fantasiewelt verbrachte, störte ihn plötzlich keineswegs. Im Gegenteil, die Variante ergab Sinn und zugleich wieder nicht.   
Denn der Schmerz, den Patrick in Sams Worten hörte und fühlte, war real, war so echt wie sein eigener. Mit einem Unterschied. Für ihn gab es keinen Zweifel daran, was geschehen war. Die einzige Frage, die offen blieb, war die nach Rache. Sam dagegen stand vor einer Vielzahl ungelöster Fragen. Und die bedeutendste, oder die einzige, die für ihn Bedeutung hatte, war die Frage nach dem Verbleib des Bruders.   
Auch war er allein. Patrick spürte die Dunkelheit in ihm, Einsamkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Ähnlich, nicht weit entfernt schien ihm Sam von der Zeit zu sein, in der er selbst zusammengebrochen war. Nur hielt der sich besser, tarnte sich gewissenhafter. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht war er stärker. Fand Zuflucht in seiner Fantasiewelt. Oder sein Verlust hatte ihn schlichtweg nicht vernichtet. Patrick sah ihn an, erkannte den Schutzwall, den Sam um sich errichtet hatte, erkannte auch dessen Trauer und das Bedürfnis nach Kapitulation.   
"Wie ist er verschwunden?"   
Sam wich seinem Blick aus. "Von einer Sekunde auf die andere."   
Patrick nickte. "Ohne Erklärung, ohne Hinweis?"   
Sam nickte ebenfalls. "Das ist nicht seine Art", gab er zu. "Nicht mir gegenüber." Er atmete aus. Patrick hörte seinen Atem, hörte die Kontrolle darin.   
"Er ist der Ältere?"   
Sam antwortete nicht, und das war auch nicht notwendig. "Ich verstehe", fuhr Patrick fort. "Ich verlor meine Familie. Die Menschen, für die ich verantwortlich war, und die ich im Stich gelassen habe."   
Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist es nicht."   
Patrick betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. "Das scheint mir eine enge Beziehung für zwei Brüder."   
Ein Lächeln zuckte über Sams Lippen. "Sie sind nicht der Erste, der das bemerkt." Gleich darauf seufzte er. "Und trotz allem, was Sie vielleicht denken, liegt darin kein Problem. Oder nicht das Vorrangige. Glauben Sie mir, wir haben weitaus größere Schwierigkeiten."   
"Glaube ich gerne", murmelte Patrick. "Aber warum sind Sie hier? Warum alleine?"   
Sam rieb seine Hände über das Gesicht, bevor er sich zu ihm umdrehte. Patrick fielen die roten Ränder um die Augen auf, die dunklen Schatten, die Blässe, die von wenig und unruhigem Schlaf zeugte.   
"Lange stehen Sie das nicht mehr durch", murmelte er, und spürte Sympathie bei dem Gedanken, vielleicht sogar Mitleid, was unsinnig und definitiv nicht hilfreich war.   
"Es ist niemand mehr da", sagte Sam. "Sie sind alle tot. Inzwischen tatsächlich alle. Niemand mehr ist übrig." Er blinzelte. "Niemand, der mir etwas bedeutet", korrigierte er sich. Der Schmerz in den dunklen Augen traf Patrick hart, öffnete die nie geheilte Wunde in seinem Inneren um das kleine Stück, das sie unerträglich werden ließ und er schluckte.   
"Keine Familie", flüsterte Sam. "Kein Freund, keine Vergangenheit." Er fuhr sich über die Stirn, doch hielt Patricks Blick. "Ich hatte noch einen zweiten Bruder. Er ist in der Hölle wegen mir. Und Dean - ich könnte sogar verstehen, wenn er genug hätte. Wenn er einen Weg gesehen und ihn eingeschlagen hätte. Nur um frei von mir zu sein." Er atmete aus. "Aber das würde er nicht. Er würde mich anschreien, mir die Gründe an den Kopf werfen, warum ich ihn enttäuscht habe. Wir haben - wir haben zu viel gemeinsam durchgemacht, um uns ohne Explosion zu trennen." Sein Lächeln enthielt einen Anflug von Nervosität, nein, von Hysterie, entschied Patrick.   
"Also waren Sie nie getrennt voneinander?", spekulierte Patrick. Sam kniff die Augen zusammen. "Waren wir. Versucht haben wir es. Oft genug." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sein Blick wanderte an Patrick vorbei. "Manchmal denke ich, dass es mir leichter fiel als ihm. Ich hatte immer - diesen Wunsch. Nach einem normalen Leben, danach, mit dieser endlosen Jagd aufzuhören. Engel, Dämonen zu vergessen. Einfach neu anzufangen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Dean verstand das nicht wirklich." Er holte tief Luft. "Und letztendlich hatte er Recht. Dieser Mist holt uns immer wieder ein, fällt auf uns zurück, die Lawine umso größer und erstickender, je stärker wir versuchen, ihr zu entkommen."   
Patrick legte seine Hände auf den Tresen, betrachtete seine sorgfältig gepflegten Fingernägel. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Sams Hände, die nun gegen dessen Jeans rieben. Abgeknabberte Nägel, Schwielen und vernarbte Risse in der Haut fanden seine Aufmerksamkeit.   
"Es ist ein absolut berechtigter Wunsch", meinte er, "der nach einem normalen Leben."   
"Nicht für uns", murmelte Sam und in seiner Stimme vernahm Patrick all die Resignation, die er bereits geahnt hatte, die er nun wie einen dunklen Nebel sah, der Sam zu ersticken suchte.   
Ob es daran lag, dass er den Vergleich nicht vergessen konnte, den er zwischen ihren Schicksalen, ihren Verlusten sah, oder ob seine Schwermut in Kombination mit dem Alkohol und dem vermaledeiten Schlafentzug zu schaffen machte, er fühlte mit Sam, empfand dessen Schmerz als eigene Qual. Was definitiv vollkommen unsinnig war, unnötig, gerade unter dem Gesichtspunkt, dass Sam ganz offensichtlich zu einem guten Teil gestört war. Dass dem ein Aufenthalt in der Nervenklinik mehr als gut täte. Und doch konnte Patrick nicht umhin, die Wirkung eines solchen zu bezweifeln. Mehr noch, er fürchtete die Folgen. Trotz aller Rationalität gab es etwas in Sams Worten, das Überzeugungskraft besaß, das ihn in Versuchung führte, dessen Geschichten ein wenig mehr Glauben zu schenken, als sein Verstand ihm erlauben wollte. Und auch wenn er diesen Anflug als den Versuch seiner eigenen Psyche erkannte, sich selbst Trost zu spenden, konnte er nicht anders, als bis zu einem gewissen Grade nachzugeben, zu kapitulieren. Ähnlich wie zu der Zeit, als ihm weisgemacht worden war, dass er tatsächlich mit seiner Familie Kontakt aufnehmen konnte, in der er auch glauben wollte, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach, wenn behauptet wurde, seine Tochter habe nicht gelitten. Wenn er - ohne es jemals zuzugeben - sich doch der Illusion hinzugeben wünschte, dass sie sich in einer besseren, anderen Welt befand. Dass ihre Existenz nicht ein brutales, grausames Ende gefunden hatte. Und dass er vielleicht - nur vielleicht - ihr doch eines Tages - jenseits von Zeit und Raum - wiederbegegnete.   
Es lag zweifellos ein Trost in diesen Vorstellungen, ähnlich wie der, den Sam wohl aus seinen Geschichten zog. Auch wenn Patrick sich nicht sicher war, ob Ideen der Hölle oder von Engeln, die Einfluss nahmen und doch nicht zur Rettung fähig waren, letztendlich wirklich halfen.   
Patrick drehte sich zu Sam, nahm dessen Hand, obwohl der zusammenzuckte. Er sah Sam an. "Es ist ein berechtigter Wunsch", wiederholte er und seine Finger suchten den Triggerpunkt. "Hören Sie mir gut zu, Sam", sagte er und hielt dessen Blick. "Alles ist in Ordnung. Alles wird gut."   
"Was ...", begann Sam, doch entzog ihm seine Hand nicht.   
Patrick lächelte ernst und konzentriert. "Jeder verdient Frieden. Jeder verdient eine Chance. Wenn Sie zurückgehen, auf die Straße, auf die Suche, dann wird ihnen jemand begegnen. Und Sie werden diesem Menschen eine Chance geben, werden zur Ruhe kommen. Abwarten bis Dean zurückkommt. Denn er wird zurückkehren, egal, was Sie tun." Er presste seine Finger auf den Punkt, spürte die Verspannung und deren Nachlassen.   
Sam folgte seinem Blick, räusperte sich, und als er die Hand zurückzog, ließ Patrick ihn los.   
"Was sollte das?", fragte Sam zweifelnd und Patrick zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nur ein Versuch", murmelte er und sah auf die Flasche vor Sam. "Sie sollten nicht mehr trinken", murmelte er und Sam zog die Nase kraus. "Genau", antwortete er. "Ganz genau wie Sie." 

 

Ende


End file.
